Nuevos Comienzos
by Tilicia
Summary: Cualquier castigo era apto para El Demonio Emperador. Despertar en un lugar sub-acuatico no es lo que esperaba, pero ¿porque? ¿Re-Encarnación? ¿Viaje a otra dimensión? o ¿La voluntad del mundo por el cual se sacrifico?. (genero puede cambiar)
1. El Despertar

**Nuevos comienzos**

Capitulo 1: El Despertar

-POV Lelouch-

Este era el fin de Lelouch Vi Britannia, El Demonio Emperador. Al fin pudo crear un mundo más amable para su hermana, un mundo que Euphi hubiera amado. Le había dado un futuro al mundo.

Sus crueles actos opacas los de Euphemia. Su nombre seria condenado. Esperaba que con este último acto ella pudiera descansar en paz.

Avanzo unos últimos pasos, tenia que hacer esta escena mar lo más dramática posible.

Callo manchando con su sangre la bandera de Britania.

En los brazos de su hermana susurro su última declaración "Yo ... Destruí ... el mundo ... y lo creé ... de nuevo" con esto, el 99. ° Emperador de Britannia, El Emperador Demonio, cerró los ojos del mundo que creo. La máscara final de Lelouch Vi Britannia morirá con su acto. No llego a ver su hermana llorando y gritando su nombre, no llego a escuchar el mundo animando a Zero, y no llego a comprobar el mundo que creo para su amada hermana.

Estaba ocupado preparándose para afrontar su castigo, la larga lista de pecados que cometió para este momento: La esclavización del mundo; la masacre de SAZ y el asesinato de su hermana Euphy; al no proteger a Shirley y traicionar a todos.

Si, cualquier cosa que reciba el favor apto para El Emperador Demonio. Con ese pensamiento Lelouch Vi ... no Leluch Lamperlouch no volvió a respirar, jamás

* * *

Su conciencia estaba volviendo, no podía mover los brazos ni las piernas. Tampoco podía ver, todo era oscuro. Ciertamente esperaba que el infierno fuera más ... doloroso. No hay nada sin excepción.

Estaba solo con sus pensamientos, ¿que había sido de Nunnally ?, ¿Suzaku cumpliría su palabra ?. Si, después de todo ser, era tan malo como su castigo como su forma de redención.

Tanto pensar en su pasado como la muerte, quizás ... puede volver a dormir.

La segunda vez que se despertó, más tarde Fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba dentro del agua. Aunque parecía que estaba viendo a través de uno de esos vitrales con diferentes tamaños de cristal pegados unos a otros. Y no solo algo más inquietante, no respiraba, mejor dicho no necesitaba respirar.

No podía mover sus piernas y sus brazos y ahora sabía porque, parecía estar dentro de una estructura rocosa. No importa cuánto tiempo zafarse, simplemente no podía hacerlo

Parece que tienes que seguir durmiendo para pasar el tiempo. Con un suspiro, vuelve a cerrar los ojos y intenta conciliar un poco de sueño.

La tercera vez que despertó ¡Podía mover los brazos !. Ahora que los miraba parecían de piedra traslucida, de un color azul violáceo. Intento mover sus piernas, sin suerte, su mitad inferior aun estaba atrapada en la roca.

A su alrededor empezó a formarse algas y vida marina que se alimenta de ellas. Vio como hermosas medusas que desprendían luces devoraban las algas cercanas. Ciertamente era un hermoso espectáculo de ... donde sea que fuera.

Ciertamente no estaba en el infierno. Había llegado a un acuerdo con eso después de meditarlo en el sueño. Al ver hacia arriba, hay bloques de hielo que no están disponibles antes y tapaban un poco de la luz del sol.

Su "nuevo cuerpo" no necesitaba comida, ni respirar. Si la liberación parcial de un miembro del personal, eventualmente podría salir de la roca en la que estaba estaba incrustado.

Empezó a ver con más detalle la piedra donde estaba atrapado y que a su alrededor había cristales de todos los colores.

Rosas, verde, azul, amarillo, rojas, cada uno de diferentes formas y tamaños. Algunos parecían piedras preciosas que habían visto adornando el cuello de su madre. Las otras formas tienen formas más anatómicas que las manos, los brazos, el comienzo de una cabeza, etc.

Sean lo que sea probablemente sea uno de ellos. Intento salir, otra vez, fue en vano. Después de intentar girar la cabeza para mirar lo que tenia detrás y que tenía un pelo similar. Hecho también de esa piedra traslucida de la que parecía ser su cuerpo y tan largo que inclusive estaba incrustado aun en la piedra.

Parece que tenía una espera larga antes de poder explorar sus alrededores que no mar con sus 'ojos'. Al menso esperaba que tuviera ojos. No había ninguna superficie donde reflejarse y estaba demasiado profundo como para verse en la superficie del agua.

Ahhh, estaba tan aburrido de esperar que inclusive logro atraer algunas medusas cerca de él con algunas algas. Eran amigables y le gustaba meterse en su "cabello".

Cada vez estaba más oscuro. El hielo se solidificó y formó una capa gruesa que impedía que la luz del sol pasara. Quizas volver a dormir no sea una mala idea. De todas formas estaba cansado.

* * *

La cuarta vez que se levantó, era libre de la estructura rocosa. Cuando se levanto noto que su cabello era tan largo que incluso, al menos, arrastraba 10 cm después de tocar el fondo marino.

Definitivamente, se debe estar en una especie de mar, las medusas, los corales y las lágrimas que ahora solo se pueden ver en una dirección.

Al ver que despertó las medusas de colores, vinieron a él, lo que fue bueno. Era oscuro y lo único que podía ver por qué estaban allí, de lo contrario lo único que se diferenciaba en este lugar era serian las estrellas en el cielo sobre el agua.

Podría quedarse aquí o podría ir a explorar. Miro hacia atrás hacia la roca que había tenido prisionero. ¿Y si alguien más se despertaba como lo hizo él? Esa duda era factible después de todo algunos cristales parecían ser brazos o piernas. Aunque durante el tiempo que estuvo aquí no había visto a nadie más.

Miro sus dedos, podría tratar de tallar algo. Tomo una piedra más pequeña en una de sus manos y comenzó a tallar una flecha.

Con su trabajo ya hecho comenzó a caminar en la dirección en la que la flecha señalaba. Mientras avanzaba, varias de las medusas con las mejillas estaban en la piedra lo siguieron.

Intento de que volviera a la seguridad del pequeño paraíso, donde se encontraba la estructura rocosa pero era en vano, eran criaturas más tercas que él.

* * *

Junto con su pequeño sequito de medusas luminiscentes, camino y camino. Tallaba flechas por las piedras que se encontraron por el camino para que supiera por dónde se fue si regresaba. No vio ninguna criatura orgánica o inorgánica más allá de piedras, algas, corales y por supuesto las medusas. No había peces. Varias de las medicinas les gusta tener un aventón en su cabello, a él no le molestaba. La compañía, aunque básica, era bienvenida.

Por mucho tiempo solo camino, ocasionalmente el hielo volvía a formarse en la superficie del agua y oscurecía todo. Es cuando se detuvo cerca de la piedra y el dormitorio. La luz del sol debía tener algo que ver con su metabolismo, porque se sentía muy cansado cuando no podía tener luz por un tiempo prolongado. También era así que sabía que tenía una noción del tiempo. En el mar, bajo su superficie si no es un cambio geográfico no sabría cuando abría algún cambio. Después de todo, no puede sentir la temperatura del agua.

El tiempo pasado y lo que decidieron varias personas de su compañeras, su momento favorito era Jerry, cada tanto se posaba sobre su hombro, después llamaban a los demás, Arturo, Merlín y Morgana. Siempre se juntaban en sus cabellos y daban un paseo. A sus pies estaba Naranja, siempre iluminando su camino, era la más grande de las medusas.

De repente todas las medidas se han retirado, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la superficie. Había llegado a lo que se esperaba fuera de la isla.

No sabía que esperar, ¿lo atacarían? ¿Habría mas como él ?. Jerry dio una última caricia en lo que creía era su mejilla y se fue con el resto de las medusas. Es verdad no podía dudar, tenía que seguir. Además si recibía consuelo de las medusas ... si, necesitaba alguien más con quien hablar. Aunque nunca trato de hablar, se preguntaba si podría gustarme la salga del agua.

-FIN DEL CAPITULO-

Acepto críticas constructivas, ideas, opiniones sin ningún insulto.

Aquellas ideas que me interesen sean nombradas en capítulos más adelantes y se agradecerán la colaboración al final del capítulo una vez que se decida si se usaran.

Por favor, dejen un comentario así sabré si al menos a alguien le gusta esto o si es muy difícil leer, etc. Es más que nada para mejorar gracias.


	2. El Encuentro

**Nuevos comienzos**

Capitulo 2: El Encuentro

* * *

-POV Lelouch-

Al salir del agua su cuerpo se sienta más pesado, más tosco. Probablemente se debe a la ingravidez que le había tenía el agua.

Siguió caminando hasta que llego a un acantilado, estaba en una isla. Una muy lejana, ninguna otra cosa cerca.

Mientras se retiraba para seguir explorando el tubo la sensación de que alguien lo miraba. Al darse la vuelta vio que en lo alto, en el cielo había una mancha negra.

De repente se escucharon tambores, flautas, todo un conjunto de instrumentos musicales.

Desde la mancha broto una nube, llevando sobre ella figuras humanoides. Todos los motivos tienen un motivo budista, son los pétalos, su piel desde esa distancia parecían suaves, ningún genero obvio, con ojos blancos y vestimenta fluida con bandas y cuentas.

Había una figura central en medio, sentado, era mucho más grande de lo que debía ser por su sequito. Ellos, más pequeños que la figura central, instrumentos tocaban, agitaban postes y pancartas, algunos inclusive tenían lo que parecían jabalinas.

La vestimenta de la figura más grande, junto con su casco más elegante que el de las figuras pequeñas. Ella llevaba un tazón grande y tenía un halo brillante alrededor de su cabeza.

Lelouch estaba anonadado. Era un despliegue hermoso. De repente las figuras se centraron en el Parecían confundidas ¿Sera que no había nadie igual a un después de todo?.

Las figuras pequeñas levantaron las jabalinas y todas juntas las lanzaron. Al ver la trayectoria de las jabalinas, lo sabía. Estaban apuntando a él. ¡Que que correr!

Dio media volvió y corrió tan rápido como pudo. Es una suerte que no tiene un cuerpo que necesita oxigenarse o ganar fuerza. Nunca antes había corrido tan rápido, tachen eso nunca antes había corrido tanto.

No iba a lograr la lluvia de jabalinas estaba por tocar tierra y no había escapado del radio del ataque combinado. Que que pensar, ahí, cerca había una roca sobresaliente lo suficientemente grande para escudarlo si se agachaba. Con un último desliz se coloco detrás de la roca, cubrió su cabeza con sus brazos y espero el impacto.

No espero por mucho tiempo, por el sonido, sabía que la roca se estaba despedazando.

Su escudo improvisado no resistiría otro ataque y no había ningún otro lugar para esconderse.

Se asomo detrás de la roca esperando ver por última vez a esas hermosas y mortales figuras. Ellas preparaon sus armas y las lanzaron. Cerró los ojos y espero el golpe para volver a morir. Nada paso.

Abrió los ojos, estaba vivió aun y las jabalinas estaban sentadas a su alrededor. Frente a él tenía una figura humana, andrógina, tenía la piel blanca y sus cabellos parecían hechos de cristal verde.

Estaba vestida con un pantalón corto de color negro, un cinturón fino blanco, una camisa negra, guantes más allá de sus zapatos y calcetines hasta el muslo. En sus pies zapatos con poco tacón. Su cabello era corto y simple, con puntas afiladas, un corte juvenil. Llevaba una espada negra.

Las jabalinas ahora eran lanzadas directamente a esta nueva variable. Ella / El usaba la espada para desviar las armas arrojadas mientras se acercaba a los agresores. Salto desde la punta del acantilado y aterrizo en la plataforma.

Lelouch no podía ver más allá, su escondite no lo permitía. Pero de repente la nube se disipo dejando caer al desconocido al borde del acantilado.

El / Ella se acerco.

"¡Oye!" grito, "¿estás bien?" pregunto mientras se acercaba a Lelouch.

* * *

\- POV Daimond Green-

La tención se sentía en el aire. Había pasado ya tres días desde el último ataque de los lunarios. Pronto debería haber otro.

'¿Me pregunto qué es más molesto, esperar a que aparezcan los lunarios o pelear con ellos?' Pensé verde.

A lo lejos, sobre La Colina Hueca apareció una mancha solar. 'Al fin, la aparición del día' se alegro Verde.

Mientras corría hacia ella, ella hizo que no fuera el atacante de inmediato. De hecho estaban mirando algo que parecía estar más cerca que la propia gema.

De repente los lunarios lanzaron sus jabalinas y fue cuando pudo ver a quien atacaban.

Era una nueva gema, todavía estaba sin cortar ni pulido pero tenía un bello color azul violación. 'Debe ser una gema recién nacida'.

La nueva gema alcanzó un escondite detrás de una roca que sobresalía de la tierra en el último momento, tenía que darse cuenta de que la roca no tenía un segundo ataque.

Aumentando la velocidad y desenfundo la espada que Blue Zoisite hizo para él. Llega al mismo tiempo que la nueva oleada de jabalinas. Usando su espada las desviaciones para proteger a su nuevo hermanito.

Avanzo hacia los lunarios mientras lo atacaban. Al saltar y llegar sobre su nube corta a varios de los pequeños mientras se abría paso hacia el grande. Utilizando el plato como peldaño para saltar más alto corto la cabeza del lunario central.

Mientras se disipaba el callo en el acantilado y corrió al lado de su nuevo hermanito.

"¡Oye!" grito, "¿estás bien?" pregunto mientras se acercaba.

La nueva gema lo único que hizo fue detrás de la roca destrozada y mirarlo. 'pobre' pensó, 'debe estar asustado'.

"Hola" dijo suavemente, "mi nombre es Daimon Green" estiro la mano hacia la nueva gema. "Puedes llamarme Verde". Aún así esta gema solo se quedaba mirando.

Entonces recordó, "¡Cierto!" dijo mientras ponía su barbilla sobre sus nudillos y murmuraba "las nuevas gemas no saben cómo hablar".

Mientras él seguía murmurando lo idiota que había sido, la nueva gema se acerco. Su color en verdad era bonito y era medio cabeza más alto que él.

"aaaa" se escucho deteniendo los murmullos.

Verde se quedo mirando a la nueva gema, que había llevado a cabo sus manos a la boca, había intentado hablar, para él. Que sensación tan feliz había dentro de Verde en este momento.

Con lo que estaba seguro era una sonrisa tonta pegada en su cara. Suavemente le tendió una mano para que la nueva gema la tomara.

* * *

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	3. Nuevo Nombre - Nueva Vida

**Nuevos comienzos**

Capitulo 3: Nuevo Nombre - Nueva Vida

* * *

 **-POV Daimon Green-**

'Esta gema es lista' decidió, no solo tomo su mano sino que también la continuación sin distraerse o tratar de zafarse durante todo el camino a la escuela 'eso o simplemente está encantado con migo' pensó feliz Green.

Después de deshacerse de los lunarios Verde inmediatamente llevo a la nueva gema hacia la escuela.

Ya estaban en los escalones cuando Blue Zoisite los vio, "¡¿A Quien carajos traes ?!" pregunto

La zoisita azul tenía el mismo equipamiento que verde (n / a: ¿se nota que no quiero volver a describirlo?), Con cabello corto de color azul-violación. Un poco más azul que el nuevo de la gema y tan alto como él.

"oh, Bluzo no tienes por qué ser así con la nueva gema" dijo Verde mientras Bluzo se acercaba. "Diré y haré lo que yo de la regalada gana Verde" respondió.

Bluzo siempre era así, agresivo, 'otra vez comportándose como uno de esos' matones 'como lo llamaba Sensei'.

* * *

 **\- POV Bluzo -** (n / a: El nombre es largo, me quedo con su apodo)

Cuando vi a la nueva gema siendo arrastrado por Green, tenía que intervenir.

'Verde es amable pero suele ser muy despistado'. "¡¿A Quien carajos traes ?!" pregunto finalmente.

"oh, Bluzo no tienes por qué ser así con la nueva gema" dijo Verde haciendo puchero mientras Bluzo se acercaba. "Diré y haré lo que yo de la regalada gana Verde" respondió.

Mientras Green estaba en su mundo de pensamientos mire de cerca a la nueva gema.

Incluso está sin pulir y sin ropa, su color es parecido al mío pero él es más violeta. 'creo que me está mirando', '¿qué está ?, cuando no tienen ojos de cuarzo es difícil saber'.

Tome la mano que no sostenía Verde y empecé a caminar hacia la habitación de Sensei. Como resultado termine arrastrando a la nueva y verde Verde detrás de mí.

"¡Woo!", Exclamo Verde "¿A dónde vamos?". "Con Sensei pedazo de Piedra" Respondió Bluzo "Si esperamos a que salgas de las nubes nos quedaremos el resto del día parados".

"¡Oye !, no tienes porque degradarme frente a la nueva gema" exclamo Verde mientras caminaba más rápido para ponerse a su lado.

"No es muy difícil si sigues volando" respondió Bluzo.

"Quiero que repitas eso en la práctica 6.5" respondió Verde enojado.

Terminamos arrastrando a la nueva gema hacia la habitación de Sensei.

* * *

 **-POV Sensei-**

Se encuentra meditando en su habitación dentro de la escuela. Los lunarios habían intentado otra vez que volviera a rezar para ellos. Pero ... ¿cómo podría? Después de todo ellos lo abandonaron. Eso no debería importar, no ahora que tenía una compañía tan duradera como él mismo.

Aunque le preocupaba, los Lunarios han sido cada vez más violentos, ¿y si ellos intentaran ...?

Varios golpes interrumpieron mis pensamientos. Poco a poco me levante y abra la puerta cuando vi a Daimond Verde y Azul Zoisita mirándose fijamente. Detrás de ellos era una nueva gema.

"¡A quién demonios llamas 6.5, diamante frágil!" exclamo Blue Zoisite.

"¡6.5, 6.5, 6.5!" repetía Daimond Green.

Parece que no se había dado cuenta de que la puerta se abrió.

"Ejem" tosió Sensei para llamar su atención. "¿Para qué están aquí?" pregunto con calma.

Ambos saltaron. "Sensei no haga eso, ¿y si me rompo?" Pregunto Green.

"Es una nueva gema Sensei" dijo Blue Zoisite "Green lo encontró".

"¿Es eso así Green?" pregunto Sensei.

"si" dijo Daimond Green "Estaba cerca de la Colina Hueca, lo estaban atacando unos Lunarios".

"Eso es muy lejos de la Playa de los Comienzos" dijo Zoisite Azul.

Mientras Sensei escuchaba un Blue Zoisite y Daimond Green, discutir con la nueva gema que lo miraba. Él sonrió un poco y en contestación la nueva adquisición de su escuela solo movió su cabeza.

"Eso lo puedo cuestionar después" hablo Sensei "por ahora ..." dijo mientras extendía su mano a la nueva gema "¿Crees que es hora de dar forma de un nuevo hermano? ¿No parece?"

"Si Sensei" respondió ambos.

La gema nueva no parecía confiar en mí tan fácilmente como los demás 'Extraño' pensó.

Él Miro a Daimond Verde que lo alentó con los movimientos de la cabeza y después de un Azul Zoológico que solo asintió una vez y tomo mi mano.

Suavemente llevaremos un cabo donde los demás amos mientras Daimons Green y Blue Zoisite nos seguían de cerca.

"Daimond Green, ve por ropa" se dijo mientras llegaba y se ayudaba a la nueva y se acostaba en la mesa para más comodidad.

"Si Sensei" Respondió y salió corriendo Daimond Green.

"Blue Zoisite ayúdame a esculpirlo" dijo Sensei "¿está seguro Sensei?" pregunto Blue Zoisite inseguro.

"Por supuesto, forjaste las espadas de una bella forma ¿Por qué no pedir ayuda para dar forma a tu nuevo hermano?" Pregunto Sensei.

Una sonrisa averiada por subir a sus facciones. "Por supuesto Sensei" finalmente respondió Blue Zoisite.

* * *

 **\- Pov de Green -**

'Deprisa, deprisa' repetía Verde 'si soy lo suficientemente rápido podre esculpirlo' sonrió.

Un solo estándar que sacó del taller de Topaz, cuando llego a donde se escupió las nuevas gemas estaba sorprendido.

"¡Lo esculpiste!" exclamo verde

"si, yo ... lo hice" dijo Bluzo.

Verde se acercó y dejo la ropa cerca de la nueva gema. "Yo quería esculpirlo" reclamo a Buzo. "Y que mierdas quería que hiciera si Sinsei que dijera que lo hiciera".

"Pero yo lo encontré" dijo Green

Mientras Discusión Sensei estaba guardando las herramientas que usaron para darle forma a la nueva gema. Fue un polvo blanco para poder detener la pelea de gritos.

"Aquí" dijo Sensei dándole un verde con polvo blanco "ayúdalo a colocarse el polvo Daimond Green".

"Si Sensei" dijo. Cuando se dio vuelta para colocar el polvo descubrió que la gema ya estaba vestida y que estaba poniendo los zapatos.

Se acerco a él "Si que eres una gema lista" le exclamo Verde. Él solo la miro y parpadeo lentamente.

Después de terminar tuve que admitir, Sensei y Bluzo hicieron un buen trabajo.

La nueva era era alta, un poco más que cuando lo encontré por los zapatos y su cabello era tan largo que podía tocar el piso si no fuera por los tacones. Un flotar que tapaba si ojo derecho.

Sensei se acerco y con guantes en sus manos comenzó a frotar la cara de la nueva gema

"Es del mismo material que Blue Zoisite" Dijo Sensei. 'espero que no tenga su actitud' verde.

"Tu color es diferente, por eso te llamare 'Tanzanita'". Dijo Sensei.

"Jajaja" se escucho, mire para ver el incrédulo, era la nueva gema, digo Tanzi. 'Parece que le gusta si nuevo nombre' sonrio Verde

* * *

 **\- POV Lou / Tanzanita-**

Era de noche y la única fuente de luz eran las estrellas.

Lelouch se sentó en uno de los pasillos al aire de la escuela, cerca de unos pozos vacios que estaban frente a la "escuela". Le hicimos varias pruebas y llegamos a la conclusión de que era como 6,5 como Blue Zoisite o "Bluzo".

Era extraño este "Sensei" que quería que estuviera en su atención, que me felicitara. Loluch ni si queira conocía al hombre / mineral, debe ser un mineral.

Ya conoció al resto de gemas, eran pocas, pero ... 'realmente cálidas' piensa.

Blue Zoisite, se notaba a leguas que era un tsundere, de lo que vio de él, tiene una boca sucia con el corazón en la manga, por así decirlo y una cabeza sensata para protegerse. Su dureza es la misma, 6.5, pero Bluzo es apenas más frágil.

Verde estuvo burlándose de antes de que Crysolberry parara la inevitable pelea.

Se supone que es el mismo material que él. Lo que en su caso es irónico, después de todo en su mundo también conocido como Zoisita azul. Que en su caso es muy específico.

Resulta que él es el armero de la escuela. Sus armas, siempre espadas, se usan para defenderse de los "Lunarios", seres que viven en la luna y que ven en cuando vienen a rompernos a nosotros las gemas.

Al parecer las gemas "recién nacidas como yo no podemos comprender eso" las palabras de Bluzo cuando Green se lo dijo.

En contraste Verde Daimond hablaba siempre de todo corazón, con un encanto inocente. Le recuerda mucho a Euphemia, sincera, amable y cuando las cosas no salían como si se trataran inmediatamente de burlaría de uno, miren al pobre de Bluzo. Su dureza es de 9. Eso al parecer es mucho. También es un poco despistado. Eso lo hace sonreir mientras mira al cielo, Siempre parece estar pensando en las nubes ...

Topaz se encarga de la ropa, "a pesar de que todos usan el género masculino para llamarse sí mismos, sus vestimentas son un poco afeminadas". Ella es calmada y su sonrisa pareciera que quiere sanar todas tus heridas, un poco como solía ser la sonrisa de su hermana. Parece que ella juega pasificador entre Green y Bluzo.

Finalmente Crysolberry, en realidad le recordaba a cierta bruja, ella solo intervendría si conseguieron algo a cambio. Ya sea un objeto como simplemente entretenimiento. La mayor parte de la tarde se puede ver con una sonrisa como se ve verde y verde mientras Topaz intentaba detenerlos.

Una vos el saco de sus pensamientos "¡Oye mocoso!". Lelouch se dio la vuelta para ver un Bluzo caminando hacia él.

"¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde ... Tanzanita?" Pregunto Cierto, ahora tenía otro nombre Tanzanita ... una clase de zoológico como la que tiene al lado.

* * *

 **\- POV Bluzo-**

No está, la nueva gema, es decir, Tanzanita no estaba en su habitación. Él podría perderse en la isla. ¿Y si sale el sol y todavía está afuera? ¿Y si lo destrozan los lunarios?

Que se puede encontrar y traer de regreso a la escuela, después lo destrozaría por haberse ido solo.

Mientras se apresuraba por el pasillo para salir a buscar, la cuenta de Tanzanita se dio cuenta de que la palabra estaba allí mirando el cielo.

"¡Hey, mocoso!" dijo mientras se acercaba. Pero solo estaba ahí mirándolo. 'las nuevas gemas no pueden hablar' se repitió.

"¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde ... Tanzanita?" pregunto, a la nueva gema una vez cerca.

Él solo lo miro, parpadeo y volvió a mirar al cielo. Suspirando se sentó al lado de Tanzanita y miro el cielo. "es hermoso, ¿no crees?" pregunto

Cuando volvió a la gema vio como lo miraba y asentía suavemente. "hee ... .rrr ... mmmooooo ... oooo" dijo Tanzanita.

"jajaja" Rio Bluzo, "Con el tiempo para hablar", dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Tanzi, como lo apodo Verde. "Por ahora es suficiente" se levanto y tomo su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"mañana te seguiremos enseñando, entre todos" dijo mientras lo guiaba a su habitación.

* * *

 **-POV de Tanzanita-**

"Es hermoso, ¿No crees?" pregunto Bluzo. Lo mire e intente pronunciar la palabra "hee ... .rrr ... mmmooooo ... oooo" dijo.

La pronunciación fue un problema desde que se encontró con Verde, al parecer, su cara no estaba acostumbrada a esa forma, al menos eso es lo que dijo Sensei.

"jajaja" Rio Bluzo, "Con el tiempo para hablar" dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza la cabeza. "Por ahora es suficiente" se levanto y tomo mi mano para ayudarme a levantar.

"mañana te seguiremos enseñando, entre todos" dijo mientras lo guiaba a su habitación. Como si tuviese miedo de que se fuera en cuanto suelte por el borde.

En verdad, somos más parecidos en más que el material de lo que pensaba. Si hubiera sido Nunnally él hubiera hecho lo mismo. Como dijo antes 'Bluzo en verdad tiene, un corazón sangrante' pensó mientras sonrió.

* * *

 **-FIN del Capitulo -**

¿Qué tal? ¿Mejor, peor? Se que tengo que leer para que también mar Moriste porque es el único que miro esta historia.

Por favor déjenme sus comentarios e ideas. Si me interesan al final del siguiente capítulo recibirán el crédito, ya lo mejor me inspiro para seguir escribiendo.

Saludos


End file.
